My Prince
by Fightingdreamer5
Summary: What happens when one of the regulars start acting strange. What will Tezuka do about it? Death Fic, TezukaRyoma, and slight TezukaFuji.
1. Sleep

**Prepare for the most random story of a lifetime. It came out of the blue really… Well, This is my 2nd P.O.T. fic, and its also my 2nd fic where it is supposed to be sad…**

**Kelsey: Hurray for the queen of randomness!**

**Dreamer: Wow, so encouraging. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this should only be two or three chapters at the most. **

**---------**

Tezuka had been known to do this a lot. He would set up 4 singles matches, and evaluate each person depending on their performance. He had already watched Eiji play Kawamura, and his attention was now focused on the game against Momo and Ryoma.

His eyes had lingered on this game a little longer than he had intended. Of course, he had always watched Ryoma's games longer than the other regulars. Maybe it was out of respect, or maybe his matches were just more interesting, or maybe it was something else. But today it was concern. Ryoma seemed…different. His swings seemed weaker, his speed was decreasing rapidly, and his reflexes were now slow enough to match that of Kawamura. And Tezuka wasn't the only one that noticed. Momoshiro was looking concerned as Ryoma missed yet another shot.

"40-15" yelled Eiji, swinging his legs happily over the referee's chair. Eiji had finished his game a while ago, with surprising results.

"I always thought Kawamura was better than Eiji, I guess not." Came a familiar voice in his ear.

"Fuji?"

"You look upset." Continued Fuji, "What's wrong?"

Tezuka gazed into Fuji's deep blue eyes for a moment until he allowed himself to return his attention back to Ryoma's game.

They sat in silence until Tezuka spoke again.

"There is something wrong with Echizen." He stated simply.

"Saa, you worry to much." Said Fuji smiling.

Tezuka watched as Fuji returned to where Kiado stood waiting.

'_Maybe he's right'_ thought Tezuka, _'Maybe I'm just worrying to much.'_

But Tezuka's worst fears were confirmed when Ryoma suddenly fell to the ground.

"Echizen!" yelled Momo, running to his fallen opponent.

"Ryoma!" Tezuka ran to his side, and knelt down next to him.

Momo stared at him for a moment, "did you just call him Ryo-"

Tezuka shot him a sharp glare, stopping Momo in mid-sentence.

Eiji and Fuji were now at their side, staring down at the unconscious boy.

Ryoma's eyes fluttered opened.

"Nya! Are you okay?" asked Eiji as Ryoma propped himself on his elbows.

"You gave us quite a scare." Said Fuji, his ever-present smile slightly dampened.

Ryoma nodded and reached for his hat lying on the ground a couple feet away.

He pushed it over his eyes, as though to advert the concerned gazes of his fellow regulars.

"I'll be fine." He muttered.

"Return to your games!" shouted Tezuka at the now large crowd of people surrounding them. Ryoma picked up his racket and turned to face Momo.  
"Not you." Said Tezuka grabbing Ryoma's arm, "Momo, Eiji, begin a match."

Momo stole another concerned glace at Ryoma before heading out to the only empty court.

"Why can't I play?" asked Ryoma as Tezuka began steering him to the benches.

"You're a fool. Everyone should know their own limits."

Tezuka's voice was harsh, but when Ryoma looked up into his eyes, they were filled with worry and guilt.

Ryoma swayed slightly as he sat down next to Tezuka.

"You need to rest. Tell me when you think you can play again." Said Tezuka trying to return to his notes.

Ryoma nodded, yawning slightly.

Tezuka began taking notes on Fuji and Kaido, but he kept taking sideways glances at the younger boy sitting next to him.

'Get a hold of yourself. He just needs to relax, maybe a little rest.' Tezuka told himself firmly.

Keeping this in mind, he was able to return to Fuji's game. It wasn't until something hard hit his shoulder that he finally looked down.

The sight that greeted him was an odd one. Ryoma's head was resting on his shoulder, his mouth was slightly open, and his chest was slowly rising and falling.

'Asleep' 

Tezuka was unsure of what to do. Should he wake him? Would the other regulars notice?

It wasn't long before he could see Eiji and Momo sniggering while staring at the sleeping freshmen.

'_20 laps '_mouthed Tezuka, trying not to wake Ryoma.

Eiji wrinkled his nose, as he and Momo began running around the outside of the court.

Ten minutes…he would give him ten minutes to sleep.

Tezuka shivered slightly as he noticed how warm the boy asleep on his shoulder was. He suddenly felt the urge to run his fingers through Ryoma's delicate brown hair.

'What am I thinking?' 

Tezuka stared at his watch. It had already been ten minutes.

"Echizen." He muttered softly, not wanting to alarm him, "Echizen."

"You need to move your shoulder!" shouted Eiji from the other side of the court.

"Eiji?" asked Tezuka, as Eiji passed on his 12th lap, "How did you hear me?"

"I didn't. I saw you." Said Eiji pulling down on his right eye.

Tezuka sighed and moved his shoulder slightly.

Ryoma's head jerked upwards and looked around. His eyes widened as he realized what he had done.

"G-gomen," muttered Ryoma, the tips of his ears flushing red, "I-I didn't mean to…" his voice trailed off.

"Ryoma, is there something wrong?"

Ryoma shook his head, "I'm fine."

Tezuka sighed, "You have done well today, you may leave. But you must get some sleep."

Ryoma nodded slightly acutely aware of the facet that Tezuka had given him a complement.

"How come he gets to leave!" yelled Eiji.

"Tezuka?" asked Ryoma, as he watched Eiji running the court.

"Hmm?"

"Can Eiji read lips?"

Tezuka sighed, "Unfortunately."

-----------------

Tezuka stared at the clock. He had always been a good student. All the teachers loved him, and he did very well on tests. But everyone was under the impression that Tezuka liked school. Which was not the case. He drummed his fingers against his desk, listening to the inaudible droning of his teacher's voice.

"Now, when doing a complex problem such as this, you must remember to multiply the two equations, in this case 46 and 28 and then you have to-"

Ring 

The teacher's dull voice was interrupted by the last bell of the day.

'_Finally.'_

"Don't forget to read chapters 8 and 9 on complex problem solving!" yelled the teacher as the students filed out of the classroom.

Tezuka always found that waiting for the hallways to clear was always the best choice. He waited until the last student vanished until he headed to the courts.

It wasn't long until he passed what looked like a large pile of clothes.

Without turning around, Tezuka took three steps back, and found himself looking at an sleeping Ryoma.

His knees were pulled into his chest, and his head was resting on his shoulder. Tezuka hated to wake him when he looked so peaceful, but he could see that through out the week, his face had grown a little paler, and his weight had dropped quite a bit.

"Echizen?" said Tezuka, kneeling down by the younger boy.

Ryoma's hazel eyes snapped open.

"Tezuka-sempie! What period is it?"

"School is over."

Ryoma jumped to his feet.

"Echizen," Tezuka laid a hand on his shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Ryoma didn't say anything.

"Ryoma…"

Ryoma turned to him, and forced himself to smile. "I'm fine! I just need to make sure I didn't miss anything in class!"

Tezuka's heart missed a beat. He could tell even more clearly now that there was something wrong. Ryoma began to sway slightly while standing before Tezuka.

"I have to run!" yelled Ryoma waving as he ran down the hallway.

"Echizen, wait!"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been here?"

Ryoma began counting on his fingers, "fourth period!"

Tezuka watched as Ryoma sprinted down the hall and into his science room.

"Have you tried talking to him?" asked a soft voice behind him.

Tezuka jumped slightly as Fuji stood at his shoulder.

He only nodded.

"I think I'm more concerned for you right now, than for Ryoma." He said, "You mustn't worry so much, its not good for you."

"I am fine Fuji. Ryoma is not. He has been falling asleep everywhere, he missed four periods of class! He sways when he stands, and he can barley walk in a straight line."

"You mustn't worry," repeated Fuji, "Or you will soon be in worse shape."

Tezuka tried to take his words to heart, but worry stood in his way. And it wasn't just worry, it was something else. Odd desires to hold the younger boy in his arms, to stroke is hair.

'What is going on?' 

He knew that Ryoma didn't have anything life threatening, no, it couldn't be. Or at least he hoped.

-------------------

Tezuka's eyes flew open as the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Tezuka, sniffling a yawn.

He glanced sideways at his alarm clock.

'_1:20 in the morning?' _

"Tezuka?" came Eiji's frantic voice.

"Yes?" a hard knot began to form in his stomach.

"You need to get over here! This is bad! It just all happened at once! And Momo called me and I still need to-"

"Eiji, slow down, your not making any sense."

Tezuka could hear Eiji breath in deeply.

"Hurry up and come down here, its Ryoma, there is something wrong with him. The doctors don't what it is. He and Momo were riding home and he suddenly passed out. You need to get down to the hospital, and fast," his voice cracking slightly.

Tezuka's arm suddenly froze. He couldn't move. Fear enveloped him, but it was not fear for himself. It was fear for someone he loved. He had never felt anything like this before. It was like the world closing in on him. But all the same, Tezuka threw on his tennis uniform, and slipped out the back door.

He knew it would be a while before he could catch a bus so, he simply ran as fast as he could to the hospital doors.

As he entered the waiting room, he saw many familiar faces staring up at him. Oishi was trying desperately to comfort a devastated Eiji, while Momo lay asleep next to Fuji. Kaido was sitting alone, staring at the wall with a blank expression.

"Where are his parents?" asked Tezuka, his eyes searching the waiting room a second time.

"They are on vacation. Ryoma did not go because it was to close to tournament season." Replied Oishi, still holding the sobbing Eiji.

"It's alright Eiji. People need to go to the hospital all the time."

He shook his head franticly, "B-but its Ochibi!" sobbed Eiji even louder.

Tezuka closed his eyes lightly but the feeling of absolute devastation would not leave. He calmly walked up to the front desk, and where Ryoma's room was.

"A-10" she said pointing down the hall.

Tezuka nodded in thanks, and sprinted down the hall.

A doctor had just left his room, when Tezuka finally rounded the corner.

Tezuka reached for the doorknob by the doctor held out an arm.

"No one is supposed to be in there until his parents arrive."

Tezuka glared at him for a moment, "I need to go in.," he said calmly.

"No."

Tezuka grabbed the man's shirt and threw him against the wall.

"I will go in there," he hissed into the man's ear.

He nodded franticly.

Tezuka let go, and threw open the door to Ryoma's room.

Ryoma was lying on a bed, the sheets pulled up to his shoulders. His hat had been removed, and placed on the bedside table. Tezuka pulled a chair next to Ryoma's bed, and looked at the boy asleep in front of him.

A few strands of Ryoma's hair were falling in front of his lightly closed eyelids.

Tezuka lightly brushed them away.

He thought of what it would be like to loose him forever, and his heart almost froze with anxiety.

Tezuka sat by his bed for a while until Ryoma's eyes opened slightly.

"T-Tezuka? What are you doing here?"

"You should have told me when there was something wrong." Said Tezuka, his eyes flashing.

Ryoma coughed, "There is nothing wrong Tezuka."

"Ryoma! You are in a hospital! You were unconscious in a hospital. Half of the Seigaku regulars are in the waiting room, and more are supposed to come soon. Don't say there is nothing wrong because there is."

With some effort, Ryoma managed to shake his head.

Tezuka sighed. "If I loose you…I don't know what I will do."

Ryoma looked up at the captain, "You still have Fuji and Eiji and Oishi, right?"

Tezuka shut his eyes lightly as Ryoma coughed again.

And when he opened them again, Ryoma saw something he had never seen before, tears.

"If I loose you…" Tezuka shook his hear again, "No, I wont loose you."

**-------**

Well, that's all for that chapter. So, there should only be like one or two more chapters left to this. I hope you liked it and all of its randomness! And if you're wondering why it sucks so much it is (checks watch) 1:35am. Yah, so, hope you liked it, and I'd love to hear from you!


	2. A soft wind

**Well, this is my last chapter, so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. **

-----------

Not many people had come yet. But Tezuka was sure there would be more soon. Eiji was already crying freely in Oishi's arms.

Oishi stood, absentmindedly stroking the Eiji's red hair. Inui stood in front of the grave with a look of complete confusion on his face. The book of data he had had been holding fell to the ground and splashed into the mud. Fuji was clutching onto Kawamura's shoulder, his frail body weak from shock. Kawamura just looked sadly at the ground, not even his tennis racket could give him energy now. Momo seemed to be taking it the worst, although inside Tezuka knew his own pain was greater. Momo sat at the edge of graveyard, staring at the marble tombstone. His eyes were filling with tears that rolled down his cheeks, only to be recreated again. Kaido was not here yet; Tezuka doubted that he would even show up.

But for once, Tezuka was wrong, Kaido walked through the crowed of regulars, and walked strait up to Ryoma's grave. His hands began working at the blue bandana wrapped around his head. Kaido placed the bandana on the fresh mound of dirt along with a tennis ball he had retrieved from his pocket.

Kaido took a deep breath and said, "Echizen, I'm sorry for not realizing earlier how important your friendship was to me. I only wish we had become better friends, not just rivals. But I was jealous, and I haven't said anything until it was to late. I'm sorry."

At the end of his speech, Kaido backed away, and stood next to Inui.

Fuji's legs went limp and he fell to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Fuji!" Kawamura knelt down next to the devastated regular.

In his mind Tezuka knew that even Kaido was showing more emotion the he was. But inside, he was being ripped apart, his heart torn into a million pieces. But he could not show it, no, he kept emotions inside as he always did.

It wasn't long before Tezuka could see eight black and red uniforms marching toward them. All of the members of Fudomine had come to pay their last respects. They stood together in a tight group, looking sadly at the grave. The only member that looked truly devastated was Akira. He was crying softly on Shinji's shoulder.

Shinji looked down at the red headed boy in his arms.

"Stupid Echizen (mutter, mutter) Hurting Akira (mutter, mutter) braking the heart (mutter, mutter) that's supposed to be mine (mutter, mutter)"

Only one member from St. Rudolf showed up. It was Fuji's brother Yuuta.

He ran over to the fallen boy and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Anki! Are you okay?" Fuji nodded slightly, and Yuuta seemed content.

The coach and her grand daughter were also present. The girl's dark hair blowing slowly in the wind.

Tears brimmed her eyes, and her grandmother held her close.

"I loved him." She said after a moment.

Tezuka glared at her. That was the girl that was always at their practices. She went to every game. She had run out on the court when Ryoma cut his eye. She must have been the one he loved. What a fool he was, to think that Ryoma could ever feel the same way. To think that he would like Tezuka more than just a captain, no, no one did.

After everyone had paid their respects, they turned to leave. Soon, the only one left was Tezuka, standing alone by Ryoma's grave.

His knees suddenly gave way as the truth hit him.

Ryoma was gone, and he was never coming home. As Tezuka fell to the ground, tears began to fill his eyes. Ever cense he was little; he had been so good at hiding his emotions. He would never smile, or cry or laugh. He had faced many tragedies and hardships in his life that made him want to brake down, to end this act. But none as much as this. He remembered Ryoma's hazel eyes, and his always-sarcastic laugh. He remembered the boy who held his heart in his hand, the heart that was now buried deep in the soft ground.

Tezuka wiped his eyes free of tears as he heard foot steeps behind him.

"Are you okay?" Fuji repeated the question he had been asked minutes ago.

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji sat down next to Tezuka and looked up at the dark clouds.

"Over the months, I have had a surprising amount of emotions toward Ryoma." Tezuka looked at him with confusion.

"I have felt friendship, as every other regular has, and I have felt hatred, because I saw how he hurt you."

Tezuka's heart skipped a beat, '_He knows.'_

"I have also felt love, and I have felt jealousy, because he was the only one who could control your emotions." Fuji rested his head on Tezuka's shoulder. "A trait that I wish I had."

Tezuka looked at the boy next to him. His deep blue eyes were only half lidded as though he was in a dream state.

"But one day I felt guilt. I had hated him, hated him for stealing you, for hurting you. He passed you once. You were talking to a girl, I believe her name is Yumi."

Tezuka nodded guiltily.

"I followed Ryoma, to make sure he would be okay. He began to hit the tennis ball against the wall as hard as he could. His strength was so great that I was surprised he held onto the racquet as long as he did.

Tezuka's eyes widened slightly.

"Did you ever wonder where the scar on his shoulder was from?"

"Then his eye-"

"That's right. His eye was not the only incident involving a broken tennis racquet. I knew then that he loved you, although I didn't want to admit it. But eventually I did. He would only get distracted during games if his eyes caught the glare of your glasses hit sunlight. He would only miss a point when you looked at him. So I gave you up. I gave you up to him. And I still do. Because he is your prince, you only prince."

Fuji stood up, and brushed the mud off of his shirt.

He began to walk away, back toward the parking lot, when Tezuka shouted his name.

"Fuji!"

He got no reply.

"Fuji!"

Nothing.

"Syuusuke!" Tezuka had caught up with Fuji, and he laid a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He said as Fuji's deep blue eyes turned to great him, "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Fuji brushed his hand on the side of Tezuka's face. "I know."

Fuji took a step backwards, leaving Tezuka alone again.

He walked back to Ryoma's grave, and fondly traced the letters written upon it.

'_My prince.'_

He looked down beside him, to see Fuji's tennis racket lying abandoned in the mud. He looked at it for a moment, as a cool wind blew through the air.

"Thank you." Whispered Tezuka, as he ran to join Fuji.

--------

**(Sigh) Another attempted Fic, and another failed. Oh well, it was fun! Thanks a lot!**


End file.
